Conqueror-General Alderin Edward Cavanaugh
Personality Alderin is a rather brash individual; he is direct and commanding, preferring to get straight to the point than dance around the subject. If there's an elephant in the room, Alderin will be the first to call it out and tell it to fight for its right to be there. He can come across as harsh and brutal, but Alderin has been a good judge of his army's limits; he just tends to push them a little because he feels that nobody should settle for less than their greatest potential. Regardless, he is a warmonger and a conqueror, and he seeks to stake his Lord's claim wherever he can put it. Because of his somewhat callous demeanor and ruthless strategiees, he tends to clash with the more "honor-guided" knights; something he uses to great advantage when angered and looking for a fight. Alderin hates scheming snakes with a passion, and seeks to swiftly execute them, claiming that they lack the warrior's pride. He isn't prejudiced against non-humans like his employer, but he doesn't give them special treatment either. The only man he hates more than anyone is Derradon Gallowglass himself, but Alderin is saving his death for "a special occasion". History Born into the well-to-do house of Cavanaugh, Alderin was raised to become a Knight for the Reigning King of Trillian. His home life was rather uneventful; his parents paid him the minimum amount of attention one should give their children as they lived busy lives. Alderin never spited them for it, however. When he came of age, Alderin was conscripted to become a Squire for the Kingdom, and he took to his role with enthusiasm. Some might say a little too much enthusiasm, but his superiors were proud of his desire to serve the King. Once he had started training to become a full-fledged Knight, Alderin quickly proved himself very capable on the battlefield. It seemed as though he lived for the fight, and he never appeared as fierce as he did during a battle. He graduated to a full Knight after several years of grueling work and training, but Alderin was never more proud than when the King placed the sword to his shoulders. He remained in service of the king for a few more years, taking up missions as they came along. One particular mission, however, he had left alone; it involved a rather nasty group of witches and Alderin wasn't willing to take the risk, hungry though he was to drive them from the land. One of the more headstrong knights, Derradon Gallowglass, ended up taking on the mission himself. Alderin confronted the young Gallowglass and urged him not to go, telling him that he'd be wasting his battalion's lives, but the young fool wouldn't listen, claiming Alderin a coward. Incensed, he made to strike but Derradon had already left, leaving Alderin to stew in his own anger. If the Kingdom was going to let people like that join the Knights then he didn't want a part of it any longer. Gallowglass returned on the day Alderin left, and when he heard about the rest of Gallowglass' battalion dying, he could resist a venomous "I told you so." It was clear to Alderin now that the land needed a change in a major way, and the up-and-coming House of Rasputin caught his eye. They had much more power than any of the other noble houses, and as such were the perfect candidates to stage a coup with. He had pledged fealty to their house just as the young Damian reached his 12th year. His parents set Alderin the task of bodyguard for the young man, one he accepted; after all, if one were to move up in the ranks, they had to start somewhere. As the young Rasputin grew older, his parents trusted Alderin more, eventually allowing the wayward knight his own army and promoting him to General. Damian saw this as the perfect opportunity to further his own goals, and granted Alderin the honorific title of Conqueror-General to befit his new status as General of Damian's conquering armies. Soon, the House of Rasputin will rule the land, and Alderin will be there to see it through. Powers & Weapons No powers, and proud of it. His halberd Volsung, however, is an artifact enchanted by the Almighty to be unbreakable. In times of desperation or in close-quarters combat, Alderin also carries a longsword. Other Theme Song Recent Events Category:Rasputin's Faction Category:Humans Category:Characters